


Time for the news...

by derryderrydown



Category: Top Gear (UK)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Time for the news...

"Right," Clarkson said. "Let's do the news."

"Speaking of the news, mate," Hammond interrupted. "You've been in it a bit yourself lately."

"Ah, yes." Clarkson leaned back in his chair, with the air of somebody about to impart great wisdom. "I've learned something recently."

"Oh, god, I really don't want to know the details."

"No, no, listen. See, I always thought that being a homosexualist meant caring about your appearance and liking pink and things."

"Really." Hammond had his head in his hands.

"But, apparently, you just have to like shagging blokes."

"There's a discovery for the ages," May said.

"Yes. So, turns out, I'm a homosexualist!" Clarkson turned to the crowd for the expected applause. And the applause actually happened, so he said, "Now, in more important news - what the hell are Audi thinking with their new concept car?"


End file.
